1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lead acid storage batteries. In particular, it relates to such batteries incorporating a carrying device.
There are classes of storage battery applications wherein the battery is used to supply electric power remote from a charging source. Examples are batteries for camping and batteries for certain smaller recreational boats. In such applications, the battery must be removed from the use location and transported to the charging location. Storage batteries are notoriously heavy and many devices have been developed to aid the user in lifting and carrying the battery from point of use to the charging area.
One class of battery handle is the fixed handle. Handles have been molded on the end of the battery container, metallic handles have been fastened to the container ends, other batteries have been located in boxes, the boxes having carrying handles. In general, handles at the ends of the battery necessitate that the battery be carried by two hands. The placement of the handles on the battery ends, in general, results in a battery having an overall dimension greater than a similar battery without end handles.
In a second form of battery handle, a single member is fastened over the top of the battery in a more or less longitudinal direction, permitting the battery to be carried in one hand. Such devices may consist of a rope with ends embedded in the battery jar or cover. Other devices comprising a strap with locking means for locking onto the battery terminals are widely used, particularly for removing and replacing automobile batteries. In general, it has been found that devices locking onto the battery posts are not always reliable, and they tend to damage the posts if used many times. Rope handles interfere with the battery top when the battery is in use. They have been known to collect acid from charging, causing discomfort to the user. Because of the widespread availability of storage batteries for the automobile trade, the dimensions of such batteries have become standards for most small battery installations. Battery compartments, battery boxes, etc., are designed to take specific sizes of automotive type batteries. This has served to prevent the introduction of special battery types having permanent handles extending above the top of the battery or fastened to the battery ends.